Memories
by SienaBlaze
Summary: Series of oneshot drabbles involving the former apprentices of Ansem the Wise/ DiZ.
1. Xemnas

**Memories**

Power

Power had always been an intoxication for Xemnas.

Even when he had been human and had a heart, he was obsessed with getting power. This is what led to his fall to darkness.

After he fell, the intoxication increased tenfold and he found himself searching for new ways to gain power.

This is what led him to obsess over Kingdom Hearts as a way to gain more power.

After all, power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely.


	2. Xigbar

**Memories**

Gravity

Xigbar had always been fascinated by the topic of gravity.

Since he was formerly a scientist from Radiant Garden, such topics seemed interesting to him and he spent all of his spare time researching such topics along with Even when all the other apprentices went out for a night on the town.

Even after he became a Nobody, he continued his research, even though he had very vague recollections of what the research was about. He occasionally went to the labs where Vexen had holed himself up and discussed the topics with him.

After all, knowledge is power, isn't it?


	3. Xaldin

**Memories**

Wind

To Xaldin, the wind had always been a fascination.

When he was a kid, he had enjoyed kite-flying, seeing as the kite soared with the wind that propelled it farther and higher.

He also was fascinated by the idea that wind was unhindered by anything, and when needed, tears through anything in its path.

When he became a Nobody, he marveled at the amount of control that he had over the wind.

When this happened, it seemed to him that all his childhood dreams had come true.


	4. Vexen

**Memories**

Laboratories

Laboratories had always been Vexen's center of operations since they held so much scientific equipment and promise.

Xigbar was a frequent visitor to the labs and, when he was there, talked to the older man about whatever topics interested them. Vexen put up with Xigbar's quirks because the man was still a scientist, even if he was a Nobody.

Back in Radiant Garden, he had constantly spent his time in his laboratory, only coming out for meals if Xehanort hollered his name. He also became very irritable if you dared to poke fun at his experiments.

After he became a Nobody, he spent even more time in his labs, trying to find new ways to get a heart. Finally it was Xemnas, the leader of their little group that came up with the idea to use Kingdom Hearts for their purposes. He sought to rationalize such a decision, because, after all, he was a scientist.


	5. Lexaeus

**Memories**

Strength

For Lexaeus, his greatest attribute was strength.

When the gang got into fights after getting too drunk( this happened a lot), he would be the one to take out all the fighters involved and dragging his comrades back to their dormitories, where they would wake up the next morning with massive hangovers.

After he became a Nobody, his strength landed him in the role of peacemaker, often slamming Xigbar's and Xaldin's heads together, seeing as how the two were always making trouble for the other four members of their happy little group.

When he was shunted over to Castle Oblivion along with several other members of Organization XIII, he spent most of his time in the weight room, improving his strength while waiting for a worthy foe. He got that when Castle Oblivion was invaded by the Keyblade Master and his friend.


	6. Zexion

**Memories**

Tactics

During the period when the apprentices lived in Radiant Garden, Ienzo could be frequently seen in the library, reading books on battle tactics from older battles. Like Even, who rarely came out of the lab, Ienzo was stricken with the same ailment and didn't come out until Xehanort yelled at him, or dinnertime.

When he became a Nobody, he continued reading up on tactics, and occasionally used them in battle against the numerous Heartless who invaded the area around The Castle that Never Was.

Inside the castle, his battle tactics were reduced to one of two things, 1) pitting the members against each other, or 2) trying to find a way to tactfully end the conflict. Most of the time, it was the latter that occupied his time.

Tactics helped him in many ways, but ultimately, were his downfall.


End file.
